This can't ever work
by allstoriesintheend
Summary: Because The Doctor really can't be romantic with a companion again. Because he is 907, and really, he can't understand the appeal anyway? Just a window into The Doctors mind at the end of Flesh and Stone.


**I know there's probably a million of these around, but I felt randomly Doctor Who inspired today and I chose this scene to explore. I'm basically writing it from The Doctor's perspective, and exploring what The Doctor, as a character would realistically be thinking during Amy's apparent sexual meltdown. The result is rather cute, with a teeny bit of Doctor/Rose thrown in there.**

**I do not own Doctor Who of course, BBC does, but I do wish I owned Matt Smith. Mmm.**

Well what could she possibly want? He couldn't have given her more than her life, could he? They were safe, and that was all that mattered, surely. But clearly his assumptions were not correct. She watched him oddly, waiting for the penny to drop, and it simply didn't.

"In one word Doctor..." She said, and something flashed in her eyes that The Doctor wasn't certain of. Something he hadn't seen since Lady Christina in the front of the bus. He hadn't been too sure of the way she had looked at him either. Then again, his tenth incarnation was near constantly being harassed by female humans, and he had never been able to understand why. He was a new man now of course, so surely things would be different? Amy continued, and the glint in her eye was more prominent now. "In one very simple word even you can understand-" Her voice became low and near raspy and alarm bells rang out in The Doctor's head. He tensed, still not entirely sure where this was going and then she was leaning towards him with considerable force, her right leg inching around his waist.

The Doctor recoiled, considerably alarmed by her advances, and focused on nothing more than escaping as her hand went to his face in an attempt to kiss him. He wouldn't have this, he couldn't do this, because he was _new! _He was a different man now and this version of himself simply didn't do that, and wouldn't again, not after the heartache of Rose, and the failure of what could have been a good friendship with Martha. So he scrambled over the bed post with a yelp of 'no!' and in a desperate attempt to calm her he reiterated what she should already know, "you're getting married in the morning!"

He was wrong to think he was safe by the Tardis as Amy rounded the bed, her movements slinky and predatory, and The Doctor suddenly felt like her prey as she near whispered;

"Well the morning's a long time away, what are we gonna do about that?"  
And something in The Doctor's head said that the morning was as close as they wanted it to be, with a time machine and all, but he had no chance to say it as Amy, little Amelia, as he always remembered her, pushed him up against the Tardis, and her hands were all over him and it was wrong, severely wrong. He loved Amy, he did, but it was a platonic love, it was purely platonic, and her hands were on his braces now, forcing them down. He had to talk some sense into her, because this simply wasn't right.

"Amy, listen to me, I am nine hundred and seven years old," he wanted to make it clear that he couldn't do it again, he couldn't re visit Rose territory again. It had hurt too much, and he had been right all along not to lead Rose on and to have left her behind because he couldn't have bared to have seen her heart break like his had when he had realised he couldn't have her forever, "do you understand what that means?" His voice was supposed to be firm, to convey the emotion he wanted, but it only came out as a quivering mess as she looked back at him with a smile that he had ever seen her give him.

He escaped her grasp for a moment, dancing out of her way and then he faced her, because he wasn't scared, really. Or was he? He had never had to face a companion with an unstoppable lust for him.

"It's been a while?"He hands were upon his chest again and he slapped them away.

"Ye-" What? "No! No, no, no, I'm nine hundred and seven and _look _at me!" He wanted her to understand but she couldn't, not now. He simply didn't have the time to explain not only Rose but the regeneration process to her. He could give it a very brief brush over... "-I don't get older, I just change, _you_ get older, and this can't ever work." All through his speedy explanation of _why _she couldn't be doing this too him he was trying to force her away, but her forcefulness mixed with his sheer horror and surprise rendered him weaker.

He broke away again, pulling his braces back into place and yet somehow she was still touching him. He threw himself away from her and felt the Tardis come up against his back. He yielded to it, standing and staring at her in alarm, hardly daring to relax because her hands would no doubt he upon him once more.

She scoffed at him, giving him a mock offended pout and he frowned at her.

"You really are sweet Doctor but I really wasn't suggesting anything quite so..." He hands were on his neck and he listened to her, because she wasn't moving so quickly now, she was talking sense. Wasn't she? "...Long term..."

And then she kissed him! She was kissing him! His hands rose into the air and he didn't know where to put them. He tongue worked against his and, too alarmed to react for a moment, The Doctor let her, and then he placed a forceful hand on her shoulder and briefly considered that this was the first time he had kissed in this form, and he wondered if his eleventh incarnation was as good at is as his tenth. He kissed her back for a brief moment to test this, and instantly decided that was a stupid idea, as it would only be leading the already unrelenting Amy Pond on. He wanted to stop and think why she would attack him like this, and came to the brief, panicked conclusion that it was all part of this mental Amy Pond mind set.

He finally managed to force her away and he held her at arms length, hoping beyond hope that she couldn't get to him this way, because he was already feeling awful, having little Amelia Pond through herself at him like this...Did she not respect herself at all?

"But you're human!" He exclaimed. "You're Amy!" And he looked her up and down to exaggerate his point, to put across how wrong this was, that she was human and he was Time Lord, and that she was _Amy_ and he was _The Doctor_! "You're getting married in the morning!" Ha. That'd get her.

It didn't.

She moved in again and her lips only just brushed his before The Doctor had one of those ideas, one of those realisations that often struck him so hard his brain almost shut down.

"In the morning." He repeated, and Amy must have recognised the Eureka look on his face, because for the first time in the past few minutes, she completely stopped in her actions, frowned deeply at him and said,

"Doctor...?"

And suddenly everything became all the more serious and all the more dangerous.

**Review?**


End file.
